


(Don't) Say My Name

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Internet Personalities, Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Karmaland4 - Freeform, Luzplay, Luzuplay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Cada vez que Luzu se refería a Auron usaba un tono cariñoso. Y Auron no se percató de cuanto adoraba esa faceta de su niño hasta que dejó de escucharlo.∆Karmaland - LuzuPlay∆
Relationships: Auron/Luzu, AuronPlay/LuzuGames, AuronPlay/LuzuVlogs, LuzuVlogs/AuronPlay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. I: La vez que le dijo 'Auroncito'

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, adoro la ship y todo el fluff que me dio al inicio, pero también el drama que me esta dando el estos últimos capítulos y la tan esperada reconciliación que se está trabajando uwu

Lo conocía desde hace muy poco, fue de los primeros en darle la bienvenida a Karmaland, justo en el momento en que algo llamado "La hermandad oscura" le había hecho una broma. Arriesgó su vida matando creepers en su mina y lo que parece un detalle menor -uno que Auron descubrió más tarde no lo era- darle una etiqueta para su hijo mascota Frederick.

Tal vez por eso se sintió solo un poco extraño cuando le oyó referirse a él de esa manera. 

'Auroncito'

¿Había tanta confianza? 

—Auroncito ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Luzu, con espada y escudo en mano mirando a los alrededores por si algo se acercaba.

—Luzu —debe hacer una pausa, se siente un poco mareado por la bomba que acaba de explotar en su jardín. —Sí, sí, estoy bien.

—¿Por qué hay un Boquete? ¿Bombas? 

—Seh, así de gratis —contesta fastidiado, no recuerda haberle hecho nada a nadie.

Un enorme boquete que casi llega a su huerto atravesó su terreno, con bastante profundidad. Auron se levanta del suelo con ayuda de Luzu, mira sus tierras y deja escapar un largo suspiro de resignación. 

Encontrar pruebas del culpable por algo así sería casi imposible y en Karmaland, las bombas son pan de cada día.

—Auroncito, te ayudo.

Un peso enorme se salió de los hombros de Auron, su mirada se enfocó por completo en la sonrisa dulce de Luzu, le sonrió de vuelta. 

—Gracias Luzu.

—De nada hombre, para eso son los vecinos.

Con pala en mano, ambos comenzaron a rellenar el hoyo en la tierra, de paso se contaron algunas cosas, sobre sus mascotas, sobre el resto de habitantes, como habían llegado a Karmaland, entre otras cosas más. Antes de darse cuenta habían pasado todo el día juntos, y al llegar la noche Luzu tuvo que quedarse en casa de Auron por los peligros de los monstruos. 

Pudieron escuchar la explosión de un Creeper en la zona que trataron de reconstruir, se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

—Un día entero de trabajo a la porra —se queja Auron a modo de broma.

—Por lo menos no tienes que arreglarlo solo —interviene Luzu.

Y Auron agradece a los Dioses que Luzu vino a ayudarle, sino, habría estado todo el día mosqueado por la bomba y posiblemente buscando venganza contra quién sea. Luzu siempre conseguía ponerlo de buenas con su presencia, cosa extraña, ya que Auron no es de convivir demasiado con gente.

Pasan la noche y a la mañana siguiente vuelven a trabajar en tapar el hoyo y siguen conversando entre risas y bromas, poco a poco se van conociendo más. 


	2. II. La vez que le dijo 'Honey'

Luzu apareció en la puerta de su casa con una botella de vino y una sonrisa radiante, una que solo alguien como él podría poner. Y la única sonrisa que le daba cosquillas en el estómago a Auron, una sensación bastante molesta para él, quien prefiere la soledad de su fortaleza y la compañía de sus mascotas.

—Luzu, como tú tan temprano —le saluda más alegre de lo que se permite.

—Pues, venía a ofrecerte algo —le comenta, señalando alegre la botella de vino, con la etiqueta hecha de manera artesanal que dice " _Vinito barato de Luzu_ " —Lo hice yo mismo.

Luzu hace un ademán con la cabeza para pedir permiso de ingresar, Auron espabila y se aparta dejando el pasillo libre para que ingresara de una vez, no notó en qué momento se perdió en sus pensamientos y mucho menos quiso admitirse a sí mismo que se distrajo con la visita.

Bajan las escaleras de la fortaleza y Luzu se queda sorprendido por el avance que ha logrado Auron en su fortaleza desde la última vez que lo visitó.

Ya contaba con un amplio espacio donde acomodar sus cosas y todo se veía más acogedor que el hoyo en que vivía antes.

Y por alguna razón Auron se sentía muy feliz de recibir los halagos de su vecino. No se lo pensó mucho en ese momento, cuando estaba con Luzu las cosas sólo pasaban. 

Sirvieron el vino en dos copas y brindaron por el nuevo pasatiempo de Luzu, Auron fue el primero en probar el líquido espeso quedando encantado con el resultado, cosa que se reflejó en su expresión iluminada con una sonrisa, Luzu sonrió encantado, era precisamente la reacción que quería ver en su vecino.

—Luzu hombre, esto está muy bien —le felicita, terminando todo el contenido de su copa.

—I'm so glad Honey! —le agradece, no se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en inglés, la cara de confusión de Auron le avisa que lo ha hecho, y agradece que su sub consciente no procese todas sus ideas en español.

Era muy pronto para usar apodos cariñosos con alguien tan arisco como Auron.

—Voy a dejarte unas botellas para que disfrutes ¿Te parece?

—Claro, claro.

Auron ignora los nervios repentinos de Luzu más no el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, demasiado adorable para venir de un hombre, bastante injusto tomando en cuenta que Luzu no sólo era amable, sino que también bastante atractivo.

" _Lo peor es que incluso en su torpeza es lindo el cabrón_ " deja ese último pensamiento perderse entre la conversación y los granizos de Frederick que ha vuelto a poner huevos en medio de la sala. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	3. III: La vez que le dijo ‘Cariño’

Se había encontrado con varios de los chicos ese día, de _casualidad_.

Entre las bombas que alguno inició en casa de Auron, las cuales siguieron en las casas del resto, el invernadero de Willy voló por los cielos, el terreno de Rubius tenía un boquete que se comió su pared, una de las habitaciones de Fargan ya no existía, la pequeña construcción de la casita de Mangel volvió a ser un intento de casa, el terreno plano de Lolito tenia montañas de escombros y hoyos profundos, las ovejas de Luzu no habían sobrevivido, los arboles de Alexby en llamas y las escaleras de Vegetta –por supuesto- estaban rotas y asimétricas.

Ajustaron cuentas, se rieron por los destrozos, ya para el final del día algunos habían re-construido sus zonas o rellenado los boquetes. Estaban cansados, pero se habían divertido de lo lindo correteándose en venganzas bastante infantiles como lanzarse cosas, la noche les había atrapado lejos de sus casas así que optaron por dormir ahí, a la luz de algunas antorchas que Auron había puesto.

Es así como todos se recostaron en el suelo con sus sacos de dormir, Auron por supuesto, antes de colocar su saco, por accidente, puso una antorcha logrando escuchar la risa de Luzu quien ya conocía la manía de este por equivocarse.

—No sé que tengo con las antorchas, enserio —se burla de sí mismo, Luzu sigue riendo, Auron la retira de mala gana y pone su saco.

Luzu se recuesta a su lado con su saco, se gana la mirada del otro, está sorprendido, no por la acción del castaño, desde el inicio ha sido muy cercano, sino porque su presencia le hace sentir cómodo.

—Buenas noches Luzu —le dice de manera que solo él escuche, acompañado de una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches Cariño —parece que bromea, o eso asume Auron, dado la risa que acompaña esa palabra, le sigue el juego por momentos, se acurruca en su saco al lado de Luzu y pronto cae dormido.

Luzu cierra los ojos pero antes de ceder ante el agotamiento se permite mirar una vez más a Auron, verlo dormir de tan cerca es un regalo que pocas veces tendrá la oportunidad de disfrutar. Agradece a los Dioses que el “cariño” que le soltó antes no le incomodó, cada vez parece más cómodo con su presencia y corresponde a sus bromas.

Cada día su relación se hace más cercana, y Luzu no sabe si eso es bueno o malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wel~ feliz cuarentena~ cuídense, lávense las manos, cúbranse la boca al toser y quédense en casa. 
> 
> No caigan en el pánico colectivo, sean responsables con su salud y la de otros.
> 
> Besitos psicológicos.


	4. IV: La vez que le dijo ‘Darling’

A nada de las elecciones, el ambiente estaba teñido de incertidumbre pues hace poco los discursos de los candidatos habían sido afectados por un atentado, Mangel se había retirado de la campaña, en su lugar Lolito se había alzado en lo que parece ser por impulso.

Luzu se plantó frente a las puertas de la casa de Auron, el dueño de casa lo estaba mirando confundido, pues el castaño no traía la cara alegre de siempre, a penas lo saludó y las dudas estaban plantadas en su rostro.

—¿Luzu?

—Auron, ¿Te puedo pedir una sesión?

—Claro que sí Luzu.

Ya en la oficina de psicólogo, ambos se habían sentado, Auron notó que algo aquejaba al castaño, se le notaba en el ánimo y en su rostro. Luzu por su parte trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, desde el atentado frente a las presentaciones de campaña tenía un mal presentimiento.

—I'm a little stressed…

Auron le levantó una ceja, provocando una risa casual de parte del otro.

—Es verdad —murmura, se relaja y mira al psicólogo a los ojos por fin —, creo que solo estoy un poco ansioso.

—Las elecciones ¿no? —pregunta, despegando por momentos la mirada de su libreta, ve a Luzu asentir y continua preguntándole.

Luzu parece realmente receptivo a contarle lo que le preocupa, le cuenta de la explosión en el discurso de campaña, de lo sorprendido que está con la candidatura de Lolito, como se siente frente a que Mangel se haya retirado, la destrucción de sus carteles y como reaccionaron todos frente a la broma del tren –cosa que terminó por salirse de sus manos- Auron le escuchó atento, anotó unas cuantas cosas en su libreta, de paso, se permitió apreciar al hombre delante de sus ojos.

Se nota nervioso, pero también emocionado por el día de las elecciones, le vio trabajar mucho para ese día y si en Karmaland la gente no fueran un montón de locos salidos de algún centro psiquiátrico de los años 60, tal vez, todo saldría bien.

Pero Auron sabe que no será de esa manera, algo va a pasar ese día, algo malo.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Mucho mejor —suspira, estirando los músculos en el sofá, ve como Auron se quita la bata y los lentes de lectura, lo que da por terminado su trabajo de hoy. —, necesitaba esta charla.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte mi niño —le sonríe, parece un mote casual pero en su mente varias veces vio en Luzu a un niño emocionado por enseñarle las cosas que hace.

Y Auron reconoce que él también se comporta como uno.

Está tan metido en esa idea que escucha muy por lo bajo el susurró de Luzu, casi cree haberlo imaginado, de todas formas, no sabe exactamente qué es lo que le dijo.

—I don't know what I would do without you, Darling.

Resulta demasiado bajo, lo justo y necesario para que le alcanzara pero sin que entendiera de todo. Luzu no sabe si está preparado para dar el siguiente paso, mucho menos con las elecciones a la vuelta de la esquina. Su mente debe concentrarse en eso, por ahora.

Después de las elecciones verá que hace con la maraña de sentimientos que tiene hacia Auron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por el apoyo~


	5. V: La vez que le dijo ‘Raul’

Karmaland estaba extrañamente en calma.

Más como una paz armada, donde la gente respiraba la incertidumbre luego de los resultados de las elecciones; Lolito es el nuevo alcalde de Karmaland, Luzu se había encerrado en su casa y nadie en el pueblo le había visto.

Auron se había puesto en marcha para dejarle algún mensaje a Luzu, ni si quiera pudo verlo el día de las elecciones, todo había sido tan extraño y caótico, pero sólo tenía en mente hablar con Luzu; desde luego quería explicarle por qué su voto no había sido para él.

Subió como siempre las largas escaleras hacia su casa, las puertas estaban cerradas, no había rastro de Luzu por esos lares.

Pudo distinguir los gruñidos de Manolo dentro de las murallas, sabe que Luzu no lo deja fuera de su casa a menos que esté él presente, Auron se aventura dentro de la fortaleza con cuidado, asume que el castaño no quiere verle pero necesita hablar con él.

Empuja una de las puertas de madera asomando la cabeza para ver dentro, la figura de Luzu se planta de espaldas mientras Manolo le mira curioso por verlo ahí. Auron debe tragar saliva antes de llamarle.

—Luzu…—pero antes de decir algo más el otro le calla.

—¿Qué haces aquí Raul? —le corta la voz, su tono es duro y áspero. Ni si quiera voltea a mirarle a los ojos.

¿Auron había escuchado bien? ‘ _Raul’_ sonaba tan lejano, como si la relación que han estado formado desde su llegada a Karmaland se rompiera; sólo era un voto ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

—Vine a hablar, Luzu

—¿Oh? Muy valiente —puede ver el perfil del castaño por breves momentos antes de entender en que momento una flecha en llamas ha chocado contra la puerta.

Auron retrocede dos pasos, ve la flecha consumirse lentamente, en efecto, Luzu no quiere hablar con él pero no espero que ni si quiera quisiera escucharle. E iba a decirle algo pero una segunda flecha cierra la puerta de golpe, lo único que oye es el gruñido de preocupación de Manolo.

Se marcha, aunque no le gusta quedarse con las palabras en la boca y mucho menos que Luzu siga enfadado con él. Más tarde volverá, cuando él no esté, necesita explicarle sus motivos, de que solo quería protegerlo de todo lo que le espera a Lolito como alcalde.

Auron solo quiere cuidar la sonrisa de Luzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F Por Lolito :'c


	6. VI: La vez que le dijo ‘Traidor’

Paso un tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a ver la silueta del Luzu, tiempo en que esperó a que él iniciara la conversación, puesto que lo último que intentó fueron unos carteles, que por lo visto no funcionaron. La parte oscura y vengativa del castaño había hecho eco en todo el poblado desde que los ríos de lava comenzaron a descender por la colina donde vivía, las murallas oscuras y las torretas en la entrada.

Auron no estaba seguro de como acercarse él, no estaba seguro de si le había entendido sus razones, no está seguro de nada realmente.

Es por eso que se asustó demasiado cuando el cielo se oscureció por completo, cuando le vio bajar por la montaña en un caballo de huesos, con la capucha cubriendo sus ojos castaños, mechones de cabello enmarcando su rostro y una mueca de disgusto dirigida a él.

No hablaron, el rencor de Luzu seguía presente y Auron no entendía del todo porque un voto lo enojaba tanto; debió sospechar que no era lo del voto, era algo mucho más allá de perder las elecciones.

¿Es por eso que le tomó muy poco aceptar los malos tratos de parte de Luzu? La bomba en su casa, la transformación de su cuerpo en _algo_ anaranjado y viscoso, el intento de incendio a su terreno, la quema de sus animales, pero sobre todo la completa indiferencia a sus intentos de hablar.

En el fondo sabe que Luzu está dolido por algo y que es su culpa por no lograr proteger la sonrisa de su niño.

Si aguantaba todo eso ¿Volvería a ver sonreír a Luzu como antes?

Bastante tarde se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba hablar con él, verle aunque sea unos minutos de casualidad por el pueblo, ahora cada vez que se miraba al espejo recordaba la mirada llena de dolor de Luzu, y como le dijo fuerte y claro algo que le daba pistas sobre la verdadera rabia del castaño.

_—Traidor, eso es lo que eres._

_—¡Luzu, que me has hecho!_

Aunque en el momento en que paso todo, Auron seguía pensando que era por las elecciones. Se enojó con Luzu, le rogó porque se detuviera pero todo término en nada para ellos.

_—Ahora cada vez que te llame, me deberás un favor._

_—Pero Luzu, soy naranja, ¡Este no soy yo!_

Sólo quedaba rencor y los recuerdos lejanos de su amistad. Y todo eso duró más de lo que ninguno de ellos habría esperado, no cruzaron caminos, ni por el pueblo ni por casualidad, desde que Luzu le llamó traidor Auron no volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo sin ver a su vez la mirada llena de dolor de Luzu.


	7. VII: La vez que no le dijo nada.

No hubo día en que no mirase a la casa de Luzu, momento en que no lo extrañara, incluso frente a otros de sus compañeros inconscientemente lo nombraba. Aparentó que estaba molesto con él, que se había pasado de la raya, pero no era ni cercano a lo que sentía.

Después de todo, siempre dejó en evidencia que si Luzu -por algún motivo- quisiera hablar con él, accedería con los brazos abiertos.

Le extrañaba, verlo en su puerta en las mañanas diciendo con ese tono cariñoso su nombre, o el resto de apodos que tenía para él. En un principio parecían molestos, o que se timaba demasiada confianza, pero ahora que ya no podía escucharlos más, notó que le gustaban más de lo que se permitió en su momento.

Que le dijera Raúl, le molestó. Pero que le llamara Traidor le dolió de tal manera que aceptó cualquier castigo que viniera de su parte, sin tomar represalias, sin llamar a la policía o manipular a otros a hacerle alguna broma, nada. No permitió que nada le pasara a los terrenos de Luzu, nada que pudiera hacer más grande la brecha.

Y ahora que Luzu no le llamaba de ninguna forma, no le miraba, no le hablaba, solo podía pedirle a los Dioses de Karmaland que su furia se calmara pronto. Que volviera su niño sonriente, amable y confiado.

Solo quería escuchar una vez más que Luzu le llamara por su nombre, no Raúl ni traidor ni nada de eso, quiere escuchar uno de esos tontos motes, con ese tono cariñoso y bobo, con una sonrisa infantil y despreocupada. Que le dijera, entre risas nerviosas, que no importaba que hiciera de ilegal, él le guardaría su secreto.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Luzu?

Murmura para sí mismo, está mirando a las murallas oscuras del castaño, y en su mente resuena la palabra “ _Traidor_ ” junto a la imagen del castaño mirándole con absoluto rencor.

—¿Qué apodo elegirás para mí la próxima vez que nos veamos?

¿Era mucho pedir que no añadiera alguno hiriente?

Pronto sería San Valentín, tal vez ese ambiente de amor y amistad aligerara las ansias de venganza de Luzu y le permitiera a él charlar un poco, como antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maratón por que toy triste


	8. VIII: La vez que le dijo "Auron"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al fina, pero habrá una sorpresa.

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaban hablado como dos personas civilizadas, claro, para ser habitantes de Karmaland.

San Valentín les dio la oportunidad de conversar un poco, aun todo tenso, pero se dejaron llevar más por los sentimientos de nostalgia que por el rencor, Luzu tenía la mente más clara, focalizó su odio en una sola persona; Lolito. Lo que le dejó vía libre a repasar cuentas con el resto de integrantes.

Auron ya había pagado por lo que le hizo, pero sospechó que él realmente no sabía la raíz de su odio, a pesar de lo inteligente que era para maquinar cosas por las sombras o convencer a otros de hacer cosas malas sin tener que mancharse las manos, para comprender su motivo de venganza era bastante corto de mente.

Después de todo, Auron no es de guardar rencor a la gente, si tenía algún problema lo resolvía en el momento y una vez hecho, era como si nada hubiese pasado.

Es por eso que en San Valentín bajó la guardia con él, solo un poco, porque en el fondo le extraña.

Luzu extraña demasiado a Auron.

Por eso, ahora mismo había bajado de su montaña, sin caballo ni armadura, ni dobles intensiones o rencores. Sólo a una charla tranquila. Y Auron lo estaba esperando a un lado de su casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que junto a su apariencia anaranjada le daba un aire bastante enternecedor, se supone que era una maldición ¿Por qué seguía viéndose así de atractivo? Que injusto.

—¡Luzu! —le llamó con más animo en su voz de lo que esperó. Ya no vio rastro de odio en la mirada del castaño, o una mueca de rencor en sus labios, solo expectación por descubrir lo que pasaría ahora.

—Hey —menciona Luzu, sin poder evitar sonreír, desde San Valentín que no le ve, y desde las Elecciones que no habla con él de manera tranquila. —Auron…

Auron siente un vuelco en el corazón, Luzu, su niño le había llamado por su nombre y puede jurar por los Dioses que hay un ligero tono de cariño en su voz, no sabe si se lo imaginó y poco le importa preguntárselo.

Pasearon juntos por Karmaland, desde hace mucho tiempo que los aldeanos les veían juntos, ¿podía ser esto un buen presagio? Les vieron corretear por el pueblo, reír a carcajadas por bromas muy malas, pasar las noches en sus sacos por algún lado, y planear cosas; aunque ninguna mala llegó a concretarse, a saber por qué.

Para Auron, podía contar esto como una victoria, después de todo, Luzu por fin le había llamado por un nombre habitual, pudo escuchar nuevamente como pronunciaba ‘Auron’ delante de él y no acompañarlo con alguna mueca de desprecio, solo una sonrisa sincera de su parte.

Era momento de recuperar a su niño Luzu.

—Luzu ¿Aún queda algo de oscuridad en ti? —la pregunta le toma por sorpresa tanto a él como a Luzu, Auron evita mirarle a los ojos y por momentos teme la respuesta.

—Siempre quedará algo de oscuridad —responde Luzu buscando con la mirada la del otro.

Auron le mira por fin, y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por sus labios, no es la respuesta que espera pero creer que todo volverá a ser como antes sería muy estúpido de su parte.

—Sigues siendo Evil Luzu ¿no?

—Creo que… soy una nueva versión de mi —murmura bajando la mirada.

—Te he echado de menos, Luzu.

—Me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia~   
> El final abierto como la misma serie, eso sí, planeo agregar unos extras por que me da la gana (?) Pero van para despues del LuzuPlayMonth que lo tengo encima ;A; 
> 
> Espeor les haya gustado~


	9. Extra A; Mi niño

Auron entiende hasta cierto punto el por qué era tan importante para él escuchar que Luzu le llamase ‘Auroncito’ como antaño. Desde que conoce a Luzu sabe que el hombre les tiene un apodo a todos sus amigos en Karmaland, sabe que es su manera de decirles que los aprecia y que hasta cierto punto confía en ellos a pesar de todas las cosas que se hacen unos a otros.

¿Era por eso que buscó entre sus pensamientos algún apodo lindo para Luzu? Debía aprovechar al máximo que las cosas iban tan bien, que volvía a recibir unas sonrisas sinceras de su parte, que compartían momentos divertidos entre ambos igual que un par de niños recorriendo el pueblo.

Auron había notado eso en Luzu, que por mucho que se mostrara como alguien maduro, sereno en la mayor parte de los casos, algo bromista entre sus amigos, jodidamente ordenado y productivo en la vida, al final del día sigue con ciertas actitudes infantiles como ese sentimiento de posesividad que sale a flote cada vez más, o cuando se avergonzaba inflando sus mejillas junto a un rubor que iba invadiendo su rostro.

Es como un niño.

Y es su niño.

¿Era correcto decirle así a Luzu?

A diferencia de otros motes que podría tenerle a sus amigos; decirle Lolo a Lolito o calvo toxico a Rubius, este era mucho más cariñoso, personal y hasta cursi.

Tal vez era demasiado.

—¿Tú que dices Frederick? —el pollo dejó de comer las semillas que tenía en su plato para mirar a su padre, giro la cabeza confundido. —, que sabrás, eres solo un pollo.

Frederick ignoró aquel comentario y continuó comiendo.

Debió darse cuenta que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua en el momento en que pidió consejo a su pollo-hijo. Se estaba haciendo más lio con el asunto del apodo para Luzu que en cualquiera de sus planes anteriores.

Con eso en mente sabe que lo que le queda solo es actuar. Da un aplauso antes de levantarse de su sofá para salir de su casa, hoy se juntaría con Luzu y probará el nuevo apodo a ver si el otro lo nota y reacciona o algo.

Y si su suerte con los chocobos fuera mínimamente normal podría ir al pueblo en uno, llegar en cosa de minutos y ver por fin al hombre de la lava. Pero las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles, no después de todo lo que el karma tiene preparado para él y espera no ser el único entre los héroes padeciendo ante el destino.

.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó demasiado pronto al punto de encuentro, tal vez por los nervios o por las ansias. Últimamente aprovechaba mucho esos momentos juntos, ya no se veían con la misma frecuencia debido a otros asuntos que Auron debe tratar en otras tierras, y a pesar de que ama su trabajo y se divierte mucho, sin duda, extraña ver la cara de Luzu por las mañanas en su puerta para decirle los buenos días.

Aquella imagen le provocó cosquillas en su estómago y sonrió.

—¡Auroncito!

La voz de Luzu le llamó la atención y le buscó alrededor, más una sombra en el cielo le hizo subir la mirada; ahí estaba su Luzu, sobre un chocobo descendiendo entre los techos del pueblo.

—¡Luzu, mi niño!

El castaño guardó silencio al escuchar ese nombre dirigido a él, miró rápidamente a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie más estaba ahí luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Auron ríe. Se acerca con cuidado hacia Luzu y le toma de la mano para llamar su atención y esparcir sus dudas.

—¿Pasa algo, Mi niño?

—No, solo... —hace una pausa mordiéndose el labio inferior —No, no es nada, vamos Auroncito.

Luzu ajusta el agarre en su mano y comienza a caminar por el pueblo, junto a la risa burlona de Auron seguro por el sonrojo que inundó sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, el cual combinaba perfectamente con el tono de las mejillas de Auron en estos momentos.

Pero nada de eso era importante, después de todo ya estaban juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometí unos extras para esta historia y serán dos. Espero les guste <3
> 
> Pregunta; alguien recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que Auron le dijo a Luzu "Mi niño"? necesito acordarme QwQ


End file.
